Truthless Heroes
by Eva-un
Summary: Cloud and the GROUP [Whatver ya wanna call 'em] live on Kalm Island! Woo hoo how great ya anyways. Cloud meets a girl being haslled buy SOLDIER. Enjoy!


Hey all of you I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or anything that has too do with it Except those Cloud and Sephiroth Models I got for christmas..ALSO THE GAME and I'm soon to... Oh yeah I'm suppose to write a story hahaha... Also there is OOC in this so ya BEWARE. Not like its a bad thing... Okay uh ya. Enjoy this. Flamers will be laughed at. Just a warning so you don't have to waste a second of your time. Enjoy. Truthless Heroes "Hey Cloud" The boy turned around and saw Tifa Lockheart. His best friend since he was 5. He found some jerks in his class picking on her and hitting her with sticks. Of course I had to be the gentlemen and help her out. We've been friends ever since. She's just turned 17. My age joy. But soon enough I'll turn 18. "CLOUD!" "What?" "You SAID YOU WERE GOING ON ERRANDS! TO GeT FOOD! AND I SEE YOU HERE ON A HAMIK LOOKING AT THE SO FOREVER SKY" "Ya I'll go now, but after that I'm going home." "You can't do that! I need help with my dads bar and stuff" "So sorry to disappoint you but I have to do chores at home. Adios. See you tomorrow." He walked away back turned waving and kept walking till she couldn't see him - "Gee where the heck is that stupid store? I hate this part of town. Totally stupid cause you can never ever find your place without being hassled by thugs. Mipeto Island is such a paradise though. Gotta love it. Enjoy the fresh air. And the beach. This Island isn't even like an Island though. Except when you live on the beach parts of it. But why in the world did they name it Mipeto Island? But nobody calls it that anymore though they call it Mideel Island." "Hey let me go" "Stop Aerith. You don't want to make a scene do you? So I recommend you be a good girl and come with us! And well if you don't.. We'll kill someone. Again. Just like your family. How about that? Or how about that boy over there" The girl's eyes widen and she bit the mans hand and the manscreamed loud enough so Cloud could hear him. He turned around and saw three men jumping a girl with brown hair and she was wearing dark blue baggy jeans they had some holes and blue converse shoes and a black shirt with a logo on it. "Hey who are you? Get away from her! Or else you'll taste my fists." "This isn't any of your business boy. So turn around and do what you were doing." The man was wearing a Soldier outfit, "Or else you'll come with us and this girl." The girl elbowed the guy in the stomach knocking him to the ground and kicked him once more in the stomach and Cloud took this moment and rammed the other Soldier tp the ground and kicked him until he was unconstious. "You stop here." The man with black long hair pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cloud who was a few feet away from the girl. "You..." Her eyes lit up with anger and she clenched her fist's. "You move and I'll shoot her. Got it" "Didn't your mother tell you to respect women" The man returned his attention to the boy. But Cloud looked at the girl and gave a sympathetic smile. "How would you know my mother" "I know she had a jerk for a son." The man looked at Cloud in the eyes and saw a glow of them. 'Mako? But this boy is under age...' he thought. Cloud noticed the man was off-guard and jumped on him and knocked him unconscious and so were the other soldier's. He noticed the girl walked away. But Cloud ran after her. " Hey whats your name." She didn't say anything. "I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you." He put his hand out and she didn't react. " So. Your just gonna ignore me until I leave right?" "Yup. Just keep walking pal." "Seriously, whats your name" "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" "Sure." "Aerith." "What about your last name" "You said you would leave me alone." "Would you bless me with your last name?" He said sarcastically. "Nothing." "Aerith Nothing...? Hmm. Beautiful. No really." "Gainsborough." ";Aerith Gainsborough... Pleased to meet you." "Well thank you for saving me from them. But I could've handled myself" "Well why were they after you? I mean geez. Were they just men that dressed up in Soldier to Kidnap you? Or real Soldier." "Why would people dress up as Soldier and Kidnap me?" "To like uh.. do dirty things to you.Rape.. Touch you in dirty ways...? But thats besides the point. Why were they trying to take you away somewhere?" "Look thats none of your business. So just leave me alone." "Um.. Well one last question." "Depends." "Where can I meet you again?" He looked straight into her eyes and noticed she was was supprised. And blushing a little. "Um.. East Shore Highschool." "Well where do you live." "Please just leave me alone. Its none of your business and I don't even know you. So nice meeting you Cloud." Cloud was going to say more but the girl ran off. 'Wow what a day.. I should go home its getting late..' He thought to himself. - Gee that was short sorry but I'll make the next one longer if I have the time lol. Oh ya FLAMERS with be laughed at its useless I DON'T care what you think if you a flamer. But I do want opinion. So please Read and Review. Thank you. Until next time. Also I don't own FF7 damn cruel world.. But hey thumbs up for THE AWESOME GAME!. So yes until next time! 


End file.
